love brings many days together
by tgsh71099
Summary: revised and rewritten


It was a warm day on the outskirts if twinleaf town as jacob relaxes by the shore of lake variety with his two pokemon, ruby, his zoroark whom he had rescued as a zorua from a poacher that wanted to sell her as a "slave" of sorts, and his loppuny bell. Bell's story is a bit different than ruby's, you see bell was beaten ruthlessly by her trainer and left for dead all because she couldn't learn dizzy punch. Jacob had a deep connection to all pokemon because his father was the chosen one of arceus to defeat the forces of team galactic, and to rebuild the sinnoh reigeon from the ground up, team galactic had torn the legendary pokemon against each other, Dialga, the legendary pokemon of time, and Palkia, the legendary pokemon of space.

Jacob watched his pokemon play along the waters edge, splashing each other, jacob closes his eyes and drifts of to sleep. Arceus had gifted Jacobs father many skills that he alone would receive, the ability to converse with pokemon of all species, to use a set of moves of his choice, and to summon one legend daily to fight by his side. With his new found strength he defended the reigeon from Cyrus, and team galactic, but at a cost, he had to sacrifice himself in order to summon giratina into the mortal realm as his defense against the two legends held to fight by the red chain controling them.

Giratina is the gate keeper to the underworld, to bring her to the mortal realm a soul must be gifted to her and Jacob's father was the catalyst for her assault against dialga and palkia to break them free from Cyrus' control. Palkia tried to hit giratina with spacial rend but she countered with shadow force, upon executing the attack she phased to the shadows. Palkia was jolted by the chain and let out an pained cry. Giratina reappeared by palkia's side and slashed the chain shattering it to pecies. Palkia took off to Dialga to free him from his imprisonment and giratina called forth the lake trio, mesprit, the pokemon of joy, uxie, the pokemon of knowledge, and azelf the pokemon of willpower, to hold open the gate of the distortion world.

The worm ran into Cyrus knocking him into his own separate hell, as giratina flew into the void after him. Palkia struggled to remove the collar from dialga. Palkia looked towards the spot from wich giratina bolted into the distortion world and spoke to Dialga, not removing his gaze from the ground "brother let this strife we have endured bring us closer, and prevent this from happening again" Dialga nods towards him. Just as the gratitude is passed from one dragon to the other Arceus descends from a ray of light, parting the clouds. "My sons" he spoke "a great evil has been defeated here today, but at a cost, a child to be left without a father"

Dialga looks up to Arceus and shudders "w...what do you mean a child left without a father!?" "Just as i said my son, i brought you into the world along with everything else, but alas our savior left an eir...behold jacob" the towering god pokemon parts the clouds once more to reveal a child playing with a squirtle plush toy in his bedroom floor.

"There was one thing i never told him,...his powers were passed on to his son, but lie dormant within him." The lake trio was floating above the triangle of legends, observing their conversation. "Azelf!" Arceus boomed. "Go to sandgem and inform the professor of the loss that occurred here today"

Azelf looked stunned by Arceus' words, he struggled to say but one sentence "human form right my lord?" "Correct my child, but i am not your lord, i am your equal, because i didn't create every legend, Giratina to had a hand in creating the world we reside in, i create life, and she controls death, but that's a story for another day...when Jacobs realizes his destiny" All the legends around Arceus stared in disbelief as they did not believe what they have been told, but if it had not came from Arceus they would have put it aside.

Uxie, the spirit of knowledge, had known this from the beginning, but even she was shocked that arceus admitted to the fact, so much so that she opened her eyes for the first time since she was born. Jacob snaps awake to ruby nuzzling his chest with her muzzle

"Are we gonna eat or what?" Jacob was suprised that his zoroark just talked to him, and he understood all of it, like English!

"Yeah, im starving" bell added. Jacob backed up a bit from the two and said "since when could you two talk!?" They looked at each other and blinked twice, "we've always spoke to you like we spoke to each other, i did what i would usually do when were hungry, id nuzzle you and you'd get us food, yeah wed talk but this is the first time you could understand us." Ruby said shyly, she looked to the ground and intertwined her paws with Jacobs hands, "and now we can tell you how we feel." Ruby said with a visible blush, even under her black fur, spreading across her face,

Awestruck Jacob didn't know what to say as he realized that his two pokemon wanted to show him their love. "Back when you saved me from those poachers i knew that i had loved you, and once i evolved and could go into heat those feelings intensified tenfold" ruby said with an underlying lust to her voice.

"Jacob" Bell said "i never truly got to thank you for helping me when i needed someone the most, you took me into your home and brought me back from the brink of giratina's gate. I just want to repay you somehow for what you've done for me" bell was slowly walking towards Jacob with her hands behind her back.

"yeah, me too Jacob, i want to repay the favor the only way i can think of" ruby said breathing heavily now. With an awkward shaky movement she brought her muzzle up to Jacob's lips and tried to kiss him, her muzzle made it difficult in every sense of the word but she was shocked to find her trainer kissing back.

Jacob brought his hands up and started running them through ruby's mane, he found her hair band and slid it off. Ruby's shiny locks of hair fall limp, as if the band kept it up and moving. Ruby broke from the kiss and looked into Jacobs eyes "how did you know that my hair band kept me decent by human standards?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob questioned, ruby motioned down to her body. "Decency is a big illusion huh." He snickers.

"Jacob" ruby exhaled "i want you to be my mate" Jacob was shocked that his first pokemon wanted him, HIM!

He looked over to bell, "don't worry about me Jacob, my last trainer...*sniffle*...he already..." Jacob stood up from under ruby and cut bell's sentence short, he wiped a solitary tear from her face.

"my baby bunny, i know that what happened left you feeling empty and void but look at it this way, its not truly your first until its with the one you love, you truly love, and as far as I'm concerned you two are the only girls i want in my life."

Absolutely stunned by this bell jumped him and gave him giant hug." Do you mean it!?" Bell squeaked.

"yes I do" Jacob reassured her. "Jacob, go on ahead with ruby, i can wait for my turn with my love" bell said with a smirk.

"As you wish" Jacob turned his attention back to ruby who was awaiting him, he gets back onto his knees to level with ruby and brings her back into the kiss. Ruby starts to run her paw against Jacob's pants, feeling his member stiffening behind his jeans, she sits him on his back and lowers her paw to his zipper and fumbles to undo it, her claws made it difficult to bring it down the track. Jacob smirks at ruby, she is shaking now, almost unable to move, "nervous are we?" Jacob says to ruby.

"Y...yeah, it just" she bites her lip and says "you are my...f...first after all."

Jacob raises his hand up to ruby's face and stares into her Crystal blue eyes, and says "my love you are nervous for what is going to happen, but put your happiness in the front of your mind and it will consume the jitters you feel"

ruby gives a reassuring nod and takes a deep breath "jacob you are so poetic, i love you"

"i love you too ruby" Jacob smiles. This only fueled ruby's lust, she un does Jacob's belt and slides her paw into Jacob's pants to get a feel for his rock hard member, she gasps when she feels how warm it is, "j-jacob" ruby hesitates.

"dont worry ruby, its friendly" he jokes. Ruby chuckles at this sentiment, then she slides his jeans down shakily, exposing his shaft to the cool breeze, its not the biggest but ruby didn't care, all she cared about was her soon to be mate. Not knowing what to do next ruby eyes the dick before her and slowly licks it from the base up, jacob gives a slight moan of pleasure at this. Ruby sees Jacob's reaction and continues her work. Ruby starts working her way up Jacob's shaft with her tongue until she reaches the tip, ruby then parts her maw and bring Jacob's length slowly into her mouth, licking the length as it makes its way back, ruby makes a clumsy seal around his member and begins to suck the pulseing length within her maw, she swallows quickly adding to his pleasure, Jacob arches his back slightly, bell comes over and starts to lap at ruby's sex, adding to her efforts to please Jacob. Ruby could feel Jacob's climax closing in but she wasn't finished with him just yet, as she picked up her pace, she places her two claws on her right paw at the base of his dick and squeezed as Jacob attempted to unload his load of hot spunk into ruby's wanting maw.

At the last convulsion of Jacob's dick ruby let her grip go and his seed filled her maw, ruby wanted to savor the salty sweet flavor of Jacob's spunk. Ruby gave his member a few pumps to keep it hard, ruby brought herself up onto Jacob and positioned herself up with his shaft and began to lower herself down onto it, before long Jacob reached her Hyman, "are you sure you are ready for this?" Ryan asked.

ruby gave him a nod and she rose up slightly and began to drop down, Jacob met her halfway with an upwards thrust into ruby he broke through the wall, bonding them as mates from this point on. Ruby grits her teeth as the Pain sets in but Jacob raises up and bites her nipple softly, slightly relieving the pain she is enduring.

after a minute the pain subsidies and ruby begins to ride Jacob's cock, with every thrust taking more in, and soon the entire length engulfed in her soaking wet pussy, the tight inner walls gripping, and milking every inch with each thrust, Jacob graons as his mate lets out a high pitch yip of pleasure. "Oh arceus yes!" Ruby screamed unto the heavens.

Jacob pinches ruby's nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, this caused ruby to pick up her pace, bouncing on Jacob's member faster than before, ruby couldnt believe that she was finally getting her wish, to have her trainer, she could feel her climax closing in. Jacob can feel ruby's incomeing release looming over them, he raises up and brings ruby into one final kiss Locking them together as his load is blown deep into ruby, this was enough to send ruby over the edge and she released onto jacob, mixing their fluids into one.

Jacob falls back onto the grass bringing ruby down with him, she lays on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow back down. "Ruby" Jacob said "i love you".

"im glad you love me too, i waited for so long to tell you, now that i have i couldn't be happier!" ruby said softly, she truly felt loved knowing her chosen mate loves her back.

"goodnight my sweet "Jacob yawned, ruby raised her muzzle up to his face again, locking lips once more before falling asleep with him.


End file.
